Despacito
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Karena Jiminnya yang lembut dan tegas adalah hidupnya sekarang, begitu pula sebaliknya. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.12: Truth or Dare**

 **.**

 **Despacito**

 **A fanfic by** **Chanietor**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Summary:** _Karena Jiminnya yang lembut dan tegas adalah hidupnya sekarang, begitu pula sebaliknya._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Bunyi notifikasi itu membuat _namja_ berbalut mantel _kresek_ berwarna hitam dengan topi dan masker yang juga berwarna hitam itu menghela nafasnya. Baru saja dia sampai di hotel setelah perjalanan kurang lebih sebelas jam dari Incheon menuju ke tempat ini, Jakarta—Indonesia. Rasa lelahnya belum teratasi, dia bahkan belum selesai melucuti kain-kain yang melekat di tubuhnya untuk sekedar berganti pakaian atau memutuskan untuk berendam. Ia baru saja sampai.

"Hm.."

Dia menggumam lemah. Akhirnya setelah puas memandangi layar _handphone_ nya dengan pikiran yang bergulat tak berarti, ia pun meletakan benda itu dan beralih mendekati _hanger_ di dekat lemari. Dilepasnya jaket hitam _glowy_ itu dan digantungkan ke salah satu _hanger_ yang tersedia. Topi dan masker hitamnya juga ia lepas dan diletakkan ke atas nakas yang ada di dekatnya.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian melirik benda kotak itu lagi. Dia bergeming agak lama, kemudian meraihnya lagi dan memandangi notifikasi itu. Disentuhnya notifikasi itu hingga kemudian layar itu berubah, menunjukkan burung biru sebagai logo dari aplikasi yang dibukanya. Sebuah postingan baru dengan sebuah gambar hasil _screen shoot_ dari layar pengirim terpampang. _Screenshoot_ dari sebuah aplikasi pemutar musik yang menampakan sampul lagu dari penyanyi wanita yang dia kenal.

"Huufhh..." Namja itu menghela nafasnya dalam. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak tenang. Dia tidak yakin kalau malam ini bahkan bisa memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh syaraf ototnya. Dia tidak yakin.

"Astagaa... _bocah_!" Namja itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya lagi kali ini. Matanya kembali sendu, nafasnya kembali berat. Selalu seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman kalau orang itu kembali bersikap seperti ini.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian bangkit. Diraihnya handuk dan pakaian ganti sebelum akhirnya meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

 _Hari ini aku akan tidur sambil mendengarkan ini_.. _#Jimin_ #오늘취하면

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_.."

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apa Jimin _ie_ di dalam?"

Taehyung mengangguk kaku. _Namja_ pucat yang bertanya padanya tadi kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya, meraih kenop pintu yang ada di dekat tempatnya berdiri dengan raut wajah yang kurang menyenangkan.

Taehyung kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Taehyung pun menyisir sekitar—memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Kemudian Taehyung menatap _namja_ pucat yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya itu miris. Rambutnya yang kecokelatan dan tampak basah itu ditatapnya prihatin, karena sekarang dibalik itu, kelopak mata berbulu mata lentik cantik itu sudah penuh—dengan cairan bening yang menggenang. Bibir tipis sewarna _cherry_ itu juga sudah melesak diantara gigi-gigi kecilnya.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya kesusahan. _Namja_ di sebelahnya itu tadi sudah mengetuk pintu di depannya. Hampir tiga kali, tapi nihil. Bisa dia lihat dua bola mata yang selalu menatap tajam di depan kamera itu semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Jimin _ie_.."

Bibir _cherry_ itu memanggil nama sahabatnya, pemilik ruangan yang kini kenopnya sudah dipegangi sedikit bergetar oleh _namja_ bernama lengkap Min Yoongi itu.

Taehyung pun menghela nafasnya getir.

Air mata Yoongi sudah lolos bergantian ketika kenop pintu yang dia tekan terhalang sesuatu—dikunci. Pintunya dikunci, dan Taehyung yakin dia melihat ketakutan yang semakin menjadi dari _namja_ yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya itu.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_ —"

"A-aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya.. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya!"

Taehyung sedikit melebarkan matanya. Dia pun segera menengok ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan sekitarnya lagi. Syukurlah, empat member dan lima _staff_ lain sepertinya sudah tertidur, serta tidak ada orang lain di koridor itu selain orang-orang mereka—BigHit.

Min Yoongi sudah terisak—dan jika dibiarkan, mungkin dia akan berteriak memaksa masuk dan menumpahkan seluruh emosinya. Maka dari itu, Taehyung segera menariknya menuju kamarnya sendiri lalu mengunci pintunya.

" _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu, _jebal_."

" _Uh.. ._ Aku ingin— _hiks ugh hiks_ semuanya.. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin _ie—h hiks_."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu _namja_ itu pelan.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Jimin _ie_ sepertinya juga sudah tidur." Yoongi masih terisak, tapi Taehyung bisa melihat kalau _Hyung_ satu kampung halaman dengannya itu sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tahu kan, _Hyung_ , kalau dia marah tidak bisa didekati semudah itu." _Duh_ , satu bulir air mata baru saja lolos dari kelopak sebelah kanan Yoongi. Taehyung melihatnya dan merasa _guilty_. Dia pun hanya membiarkan _Hyung_ kelahiran 93 itu bersandar di balik pintunya untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatnya marah—itu semua karena _dare_ , Taehyung- _ah._ "

Taehyung menyerahkan sebotol air mineral untuk diberikan pada _Hyung_ nya itu. Dia tahu apa penyebab konflik antara sahabatnya dan _Hyung_ nya ini-tentu saja. Dia kebetulan juga berada di sana. _Ketika kebetulan menemani sahabatnya menjemput kekasihnya yang mabuk dalam pelukan seorang namja_ —

.

.

.

Fajar belum tiba, namun udara tropis yang menyapa pagi seluruh _member_ Bangtan membangunkan namja yang kini kesusahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Tentu saja berat, matanya bengkak. Sepulang dari kamar Taehyung, setelah mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, dia menangis lagi hingga ketiduran. Wajahnya sangat buruk sekarang. Dia bahkan sempat kebingungan bagaimana dia harus tampil di depan Army Indonesia nanti.

Setelah bergeming cukup lama, Yoongi pun memutuskan bangkit dan mematut dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

"Uh, mataku.." Min Yoongi sesekali mengusak matanya. Dia sudah mencuci mukanya, sedikit bercukur dan menyikat giginya. Aneh sekali, dia tidak merasa ingin tidur lagi. Alhasil dia pun memilih untuk mandi dan keluar dari kamar setelah selesai merapikan diri.

Yoongi melirik pintu kamar itu lagi. Masih tertutup. Sepertinya Jimin masih tertidur. Yoongi pun memilih kembali ke kamar dan meraih gagang telepon untuk memesan layanan kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Yoongi pun segera bangkit dan menyambut pesanannya. Sebuah sarapan pagi di negara tropis berupa nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi serta segelas susu putih—tidak, dia memesan untuk dua porsi.

" _Thank you_." Pelayan itu kemudian mohon undur diri dan meninggalkan troli kecil yang diminta Yoongi. Yoongi pun mendorong troli itu hati-hati menjauhi kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan kamarnya terkunci, Yoongi mendorong trolinya lagi dan menghampiri seorang _namja_ pendek yang berdiri tidak nyaman dan sepertinya baru bangun tidur. _Namja_ itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yoongi tengah sibuk mendorong trolinya kearahnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Jigaemae! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

 _Namja_ pendek itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh dan melirik pintu kamar yang terkunci yang ada di depan kamarnya.

"Kalian belum baikan?"

Jigaemae itu mendengus ketika melihat wajah Yoongi berangsur-angsur menjadi sendu. Hampir tiga hari dan dua orang itu belum berdamai sama sekali.

"A-aku berusaha menjelaskannya—"

"Ya.. Ya, aku tahu, _Hyung_. Kau mengakui kebodohanmu bermain _dare_ —mabuk—dan tidur di kamar Changmoo, sementara kau sendiri tanpa sadar menelepon Jimin untuk—"

" _Ya_! _Geumanhe!_ Berikan saja kunci duplikatnya!"

Jigaemae itu mendengus lagi. Diserahkannya kunci duplikat dari kamar yang ada di depannya pada Yoongi.

"Jelaskan saja pelan-pelan, aku yakin dia mau mengerti." Tukas _namja_ pendek itu sebelum kembali memasuki kamarnya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya sedikit terkejut namun tetap dengan sorot mata tajam yang menusuk—Oh tidak, Jimin sudah bangun.

"Kau tidak sopan."

Yoongi membeku. Suara setengah parau yang biasa memainkan nada tinggi disetiap penampilan mereka itu terdengar menusuk. Yoongi sampai merasakan dadanya seperti diremas dan sesak.

Akan tetapi, makanan-makanan di troli yang dia pegang membuatnya sedikit bebal. Yoongi pun memberanikan diri mengikuti punggung yang menjauhinya dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan itu. Setelah trolinya masuk, Yoongi pun menutup pintunya dan mencoba berbalik menatap _namja_ yang masih setia dengan ekspresi keras yang membuat kakinya seketika lemas.

"A-aku membawakanmu sarapan."

"Aku tidak mau. Pergilah."

Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar dan berpaling untuk meraih _handphone_ nya yang ada di atas nakas, mengabaikan Yoongi yang semakin kesusahan menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka meskipun kembali bias karena mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sial, kenapa dia semenakutkan ini! Yoongi ingin melibasnya tapi dia cukup takut untuk menghadapi situasi ini berlarut-larut dan berakhir _kehilangannya_. Uh!

Yoongi pun memutuskan mengabaikan udara berat yang ada di sekelilingnya, menata piring-piring itu di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati Jimin yang masih mengabaikannya.

"Pergi, _Hyung_." Yoongi tak peduli. Dia masih mendekat hingga berhasil berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"A-aku—"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

 **DEG**

Air mata itu kembali lolos dari dua mata bulat yang menatapnya terkejut. Jimin sedikit terhenyak melihat bahu si namja pucat itu sedikit bergetar, tapi selanjutnya dia pun terkejut karena _kekasih_ nya itu masih tak gentar.

"T-tolong dengarkan aku.. _ugh, hiks._.." Dia masih menatap Jimin serius. Tak peduli tubuhnya ingin meledak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jimin berpaling darinya dan menatap abstrak dengan sorot mata tajam yang ada di depannya. Dia tak ingin melihat ekspresi itu. Jimin—muak?

"A-aku tak pernah tidur dengannya...uh, _hiks hiks hiks_."

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah.

" _Uh_.. Jimin _ie_ kumohon percaya padaku.."

Yoongi ingin berhambur ke tubuh berotot itu. Yoongi ingin menumpahkan diri di balik ceruk kekar itu.

"Aku hanya _hiks.._ melakukan _dare_. Changmoo dan _hiks_ Suran- _Noona_ memintaku minum dan aku _hiks_ mabuk— _uhh.._ "

Jimin masih bergeming. Hal itu sungguh membuat Yoongi semakin takut.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukannya _hiks_.. Aku muntah dan Suran- _Noona_ meminta Changmoo untuk _hiks_ mengganti pakaianku _hiks hiks_ di apartemennya. A-aku masih sadar disana, Jimin _ie_. Aku tak melakukan _itu_ sungguh— _hh, hiks_."

" _Uhk hiks._ Disana juga masih ada Suran- _Noona_! _Hiks_ sayangnya kau lari begitu saja, _bangsat!_ _Hiks hiks hiks_.." Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia pun hanya mampu menutupkan telapak tangannya ke kedua matanya untuk menangis sejadinya.

"Hm.."

Yoongi masih terduduk dan menutup matanya ketika sebelah tubuhnya terasa ditarik dan direngkuh oleh tangan kekar yang aromanya sangat Yoongi kenali. Jimin menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi pun segera mencengkram punggung itu dan meledakkan emosinya. Tak peduli apakah suaranya nanti akan terdengar dari luar. Tak peduli jika baju Jimin akan basah nantinya. Dia ingin meledakkan semuanya.

Hingga akhirnya, semuanya sudah lepas dan usapan halus Jimin seperti menyihirnya secara ampuh. Yoongi merasa lega—namun lemas. Dia masih memeluk Jimin ketika puncak kepalanya terasa dikecup.

"Oke, aku mengerti." Yoongi segera mendongakkan wajahnya. Pasti sembab dan buruk—pikirnya. Jimin tampak mengendurkan raut wajahnya. Jemari gemuk Jimin mengusapi pipinya yang sembab.

"Hm.. jadi, hanya itu? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan hal lain?"

Yoongi menunduk dan mengangguk. "A-aku minta maaf, Jimin _ie_."

 **Cup**

Puncak kepalanya dikecup lagi—sekarang sedikit diusap. Yoongi merasakan matanya panas lagi, perasaan lega luar biasa seketika merasukinya dan membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Setelah puas menangis—lagi dalam pelukan Jimin. Yoongi pun bangkit, mencuci wajahnya lalu mengajak Jimin untuk menikmati sarapan pagi yang dipesannya.

"Nasi goreng?"

"Asli—dibuat di negaranya sendiri. Nasi Goreng Indonesia." Jimin terkekeh melihat senyuman Yoongi yang manis sekali. Namja pucat itu tersenyum seolah lupa matanya yang berat dan bengkak.

Baru saja selesai dengan sarapan mereka, pintu kamar itu diketuk, membuat Jimin harus bangkit dan membukanya.

"Sudah selesai dramanya? Satu jam lagi kita akan dirias."

Yoongi hanya menghiraukan suara _leader_ timnya tanpa berminat untuk ikut bangkit dan menemuinya. Tidak, wajahnya sangat buruk. Namjoon— _leader_ mereka—pasti akan menertawakannya kalau dia tahu.

"Oh, dan katakan pada _Noona_ -perias nanti kalau wajah Yoongi- _Hyung_ sangat buruk karena perbuatanmu, oke? Kau tidak mau dia diomeli para _stylist_ kan?"

Yoongi menunduk, malu sekali. Sementara itu suara tawa Jimin dan kekehan Namjoon kemudian terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu itu ditutup sempurna.

Usai dari konser, Bangtan segera melesat menuju ke bandara karena besok sore mereka harus kembali terbang ke lain negara—Filipina. Jadwal Tur Dunia mereka baru saja dimulai.

Ah, benar. Usai dari kamar Jimin, member yang lain, manajer-manajer Bangtan, dan pastinya para _stylist_ mereka terkejut setengah mati melihat kelopak mata sedikit menghitam dan melembung di bawah mata Yoongi. Jimin tentu saja segera dimarahi habis-habisan. Akan tetapi, _kekasih_ seorang _rapper_ berjulukan Suga itu tak benar-benar mengambil hati semua celotehan mereka. Dia justru hanya tertawa, menyebalkan memang.

Bunyi notifikasi itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian Min Yoongi dari koper yang sedang dia rapihkan. Benar, dia sudah sampai di kamarnya dan tengah memilah pakaian yang akan dibawa ke Filipina untuk beberapa hari berlibur sekaligus bekerja disana.

Yoongi tersenyum singkat lalu berbalik dan mencibir.

"Cuci muka dan urus jerawatmu, Jimin _ie_. Kau akan dimarahi _stylist_ kita lagi."

"Heisshh.. Ini jerawatmu tahu, _Hyung_! Jerawat cinta! Hahaha.."

" _YA_!"

Jimin sudah melesat meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan koper-koper mereka. Yoongi mencibir-lagi, namun segera tertawa pelan dan mengambil beberapa pakaian Jimin yang sudah dia pilihkan untuk dimasukan ke dalam koper yang sama dengannya. Koper mereka nantinya akan dibawakan _staff_ , jadi Yoongi berpikir untuk menyatukan bawaan mereka saja supaya tidak terlalu merepotkan. _Toh_ , biasanya baju bawaan Jimin juga Yoongi yang pilihkan. _Oho._

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

" _Cie, cie…_ yang baikan—" _Namja_ berahang tajam itu, Jung Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

" _Auh_! Aku menyesal tidak merekam ekspresi Yoongi- _Hyung_ kemarin malam!" Taehyung menimpali lalu tertawa dengan suara beratnya.

"Taetae- _Hyung_ melihat Yoongi- _Hyung_ menangis?" Itu Jungkook.

"Aih, bodohnya kau Tae! Aku juga ingin melihatnya!" Itu Jin.

"Ahaha pasti _aesthetic_ sekali!" Dan itu Namjoon.

Mereka berlima asik menggoda si _namja_ pucat yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah dengan topi dan masker hitam itu sembari menunggu penerbangan mereka tiba. Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tertawa sembari sesekali menoleh ke arah _namja_ yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam tangan kurus yang berkeringat dingin dipermalukan semua _member_.

Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki kursi penumpang untuk penerbangan ke Manila, ke lima _member_ Bangtan itu tak berhenti meluncurkan celetukan mereka. Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah Jimin hanya bisa beringsut ketika sesekali manajer maupun _member_ kembali menyindir namja manis itu. Namja itu sudah kalah. Kalah kalau digoda dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _Jimin-nya_.

"Hiyaa! Jimin baru saja _upload_ 'kebahagiaan' di _twitter_ , teman-teman…" Hoseok menyeletuk, sukses membuat semua _member_ membuka akun bersama mereka.

"Apa-apaan _caption_ nya hanya _tagar_ Jimin saja? Tidak keren!" Jungkook menimpali.

"Kau benar, Kook. Hahaha.." Tawa berat Taehyung bermaksud mengejek.

" _Hyaah_ , memangnya dia harus menuliskan apa lagi? _Honeymoon_ ke-sekian _with Min Yoongi_? Ups." Sahut Jin dengan gaya _orang tua_ seperti biasa.

Semua _staff_ pun ikut tertawa. Yoongi sudah matang di sebelah Jimin sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak punya kuasa untuk menimpali mereka.

Jimin pun hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya berseru bersama yang lain karena mendengar celetukan dari ayah asuh mereka yang baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Yhaa, Jinn _ie_ - _ah_ , maksudnya Jimin juga begitu. Hari pertama dan kedua di Manila adalah untuk _honeymoon_ mereka, tapi transparan. Hanya orang-orang kita saja yang bisa melihat dan membacanya."

"WOA! BENARKAH?" Namjoon dan Taehyung berseru. Para manajer dan _staff_ hanya terkekeh. Jangan tanyakan kondisi Yoongi sekarang, karena dia ingin terjun dari pesawat ini sekarang juga. Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin memerah, dan besok mungkin akan demam. Yoongi tidak tahu. Karena _namja_ di sebelahnya yang hanya tertawa menanggapi mereka justru tampak seperti menyeringai bagi Yoongi.

 _Dan Yoongi paham betul ritual Jimin setelah marah habis-habisan padanya.._

Suran- _Noona_ sialan! Ini semua karena _dare_ nya waktu itu!

.

.

.

Jimin segera kembali menghampiri Yoongi yang duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi di dekat para _staff_ yang ada di lobi hotel ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kunci kamar yang akan menjadi tempat menginap mereka.

Setelah sebelumnya berbalik sejenak untuk tersenyum malu-malu pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatapnya tak percaya, Jimin pun meraih tangan Yoongi dan memintanya berdiri mengikutinya.

.

 _Come on over in my direction_

 _So thankful for that_

 _It's such an blessin' yeah_

 _Turn every situation into heaven yeah, oh you're_

 _My sunrise on the darkest day_

 _Got me feelin' some kind of away_

 _Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly_

.

Kamar nomor sekian di lantai ke sekian. Yoongi akhirnya sampai di tempat ini dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan tangan masih digenggam erat oleh _Jimin-nya_ yang sibuk mencoba menautkan kunci kamar itu dengan tangan kirinya.

" _Yeah_."

Yoongi merasakan punggungnya menegak. Ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan _namja_ yang menggenggamnya erat ini, sesuatu di dalam dirinya perlahan membuncah.

Sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah terhempas di balik pintu yang menutup kasar dan dikunci oleh jemari pendek yang kerap menjadi korban _penistaan_ para _fans_ dan _member_ yang lain dari kekasihnya, _Park Jimin_.

.

 _You fit me tailor-made love how you put it on_

 _Got the only key know how to turn it on_

 _The way you nibble on my ear the only words I wanna hear_

 _Baby take it slow so we can last long_

.

"Yoongi _-ah_.."

Suara parau itu.. Yoongi menatapnya, terpana.

" _Kiss me_."

Yoongi bergeming. Dia memanggilnya menggunakan namanya..

 **Chup**

Telinga kanannya basah. Sesuatu yang hangat dan panas tengah mencecap telinga kanannya yang memerah. "Aku belum memaafkanmu, ingat."

" _Ngh._ "

Suara itu dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Lembut, dalam, dan menggoda. Yoongi merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

 _Oh, kau, kau magnet dan aku logam_

 _Aku semakin dekat dan aku menyusun rencana_

 _Hanya dengan berfikir itu mempercepat denyut nadi, oh ya_

.

Kecupan itu beralih ke tepian rahangnya. Perlahan naik menggapai sebagian wajahnya, menjejaki kelopaknya, hidungnya, lalu menggoda tepian bibir _cherry_ nya.

" _Just one kiss from you could make me forget all the mistakes and terrible things—in my life, you know_."

.

 _Ya, ya aku menyukainya lebih dari biasanya_

 _Semua indraku yang meminta lebih_

 _Ini harus diambil tanpa kesulitan_

 _Despacito_

.

" _Enghh.._ "

Jimin menurunkan kecupannya, menjelajahi seluruh leher seputih porselen yang terbuka, menantangnya. Memintanya untuk menjamah _sepuasnya_.

.

 _Aku ingin bernapas di lehermu perlahan-lahan_

 _Biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu ke telinga_

 _Sehingga kau akan ingat saat kau tidak bersamaku_

 _._

" _I love you,_ Min Yoongi."

Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika wajahnya tiba-tiba ditangkup dan bibirnya merasakan bibir _cherry_ yang digodanya tengah berusaha menyesapnya. Jimin pun sempat menyeringai dan akhirnya melesakkan lidahnya melalui akses yang Yoongi buka lalu mengabsen gigi-gigi kecil kekasih gulanya, menyesapnya, memperdalam, mengabsennya lagi—menimbulkan suara kecipak yang memabukan.

Jimin mengambil kendali. Sebelah tangannya mencoba melucuti, sebelahnya lagi menyusuri _torso_ Yoongi. Dia pun menggiring kekasih gulanya menjauhi balik pintu, menciumnya, melucuti pakaian mereka hingga tak ada yang tersisa, lalu mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua berada di atas sofa dengan bantal berwarna orange yang menyala.

"Yoongi _-ah_ , kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka—" Tubuh Yoongi berada di bawah kungkungan Jimin, putih, mulus, indah dan menggoda tanpa cela—membuat yang dibalik celananya tadi semakin sesak. Ah, sekarang tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menghalangi, tidak sesak tapi tegak.

Jimin mengecupi seluruh bagian dada _submissive_ nya, "—tubuh indahmu dilihat orang lain. Tak peduli dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_ —selain aku." Lanjutnya.

Jimin kembali melakukan _pemujaannya_ pada tubuh indah si marga Min yang dijuluki _swag rapper Suga_. Jimin melakukannya lembut sekali dan hampir membuat Yoongi gila. Dia sudah menggelinjang gila karena ini memabukkan. Dia gila.. karena Jimin mengendalikan endorfinnya, meledakkannya berkali-kali lipat.

.

 _Aku ingin menciummu perlahan-lahan_

 _Masuk di dinding labirinmu_

 _Dan membuat seluruh tubuhmu sebuah naskah_

 _(Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube)_

.

Jimin meminta Yoongi berbalik, menampilkan bagian punggung yang tak kalah indah dari bagian depannya. Lagi, Jimin memujanya dan hampir membuatnya gila—namun kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk meraih sesuatu dari tasnya, membukanya dan berbicara setengah berbisik pada kekasihnya.

"Aku akan memasukan jariku.." Ujarnya.

Yoongi seketika menahan nafasnya dan mencoba menahan desahannya kala sesuatu yang dia tahu jemari kekasihnya masuk satu demi satu, meregangkannya, membuatnya tak kuasa membuka matanya lebih lama.

Yoongi mendesah. " _Eungh.._ "

Satu lagi, tangan Jimin memasukinya. Memutar labirinnya dan membuat nafas Yoongi menderu tak terburu.

.  
 _Biarkan aku melampaui zona bahayamu_

 _Bahkan menggoda jeritanmu_

 _Dan kau lupa nama terakhirmu_

.

"Aku masuk, sayang—Uh."

" _Ahhk—_ "

Yoongi merasa terbelah. Namun Jimin segera meraih dua tonjolan di dadanya, merabanya, memijatnya sedikit memutar. Yoongi menengadah ketika merasakan seluruh punggungnya terlingkupi, membiarkan Jimin menandai leher jenjangnya—lagi.

.  
 _Kau tahu hatimu bersamaku membuatmu meledak_

 _Kau tahu sayang bahwa mencari ledakanku_

 _._

Yoongi mengangkat penggulnya, membuat Jimin sedikit tersentak. Dia mengizinkannya bergerak. Dia mengizinkannya menari di dalamnya hingga lelah.

" _So, tight uh-oh."_

 _._

 _Datang, coba mulutku untuk melihat bagaimana dia tahu_

 _Aku ingin, aku ingin, aku ingin melihat berapa banyak cinta terserah kau_

 _Aku tidak terburu-buru, aku ingin melakukan perjalanan_

 _Kita bisa mulai dengan lambat, kemudian liar_

 _._

Jimin bangun dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sebelah tangannya menahan paha Yoongi sebagian lagi berpegangan pada sofa. Dia pun bergerak perlahan, menyeringai senang ketika mendengar kekasihnya mengerang. Semakin senang ketika di dalam sana terasa mengetat. _Oh babe_ , dia tak sabar.

.

 _Langkah demi langkah, lembut lembut_

 _Kita semakin dekat, sedikit demi sedikit_

.

" _Nghh ahhhn.."_

Fatal dia mengira Jimin gila karena membuatnya tak sabar. Pada nyatanya dia hampir kewalahan ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menubruk sedikit dalam, mencabai _titik_ itu, membuatnya terbang dan hampir terjungkal ketika _friksinya_ semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

" _Nghh ngh.. ah, ah, ah—"_

Dia hampir lupa bernafas. Ini sangat cepat. Sangat cepat. Yoongi terlalu indah, sangat indah dan memabukan. Jimin hilang kendali, dia bergerak lagi-lagi dan lagi.

" _J-jih..ah.. Jiminiehh ngghh, geumanhaee..hh"_

 _._

 _Dan bahwa kecantikan adalah teka teki_

 _Tapi untuk memuncak aku memiliki potongan, hey!_

 _._

 _"Uh, uh..oh.._ " Sial, Yoongi benar-benar menggoda. Dia berteriak parau dan tanpa sadar mengetat. Jimin merasa sesak. Terlalu sesak, dia benar-benar memabukkan.

.

 _This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico—Say this is Manila_

 _I just wanna hear you screaming "¡Ay, Bendito!"—Damn so good!_

 _Aku bisa bergerak selamanya ketika aku bersamamu_

 _Tarian itu—up and down, uh._

.

" _Nghh nghh.. J-jiminieh.. Akuhh_.."

"Sebentar lagi, sayang— _hhh uh.."_

.

 _Tempat favoritmu (favorit, favorit, sayang)_

.

Tubuh Yoongi membusung sebelum akhirnya ambruk. Tidak tahu berapa kali sudah dia melepaskannya. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia di atas sofa itu bersama kekasihnya.

Jimin akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik beberapa lembar tisu, lalu membersihkan cipratan yang Yoongi keluarkan. Dia pun menarik dirinya, sejenak membuat erangan tertahan yang hampir bersifat membangunkan—tidak, dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau lelah, _Hyung_." Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Jimin berusaha mengangkatnhya.

"Berpegangan, aku akan menggendongmu." Sontak Yoongi merasakan badannya terangkat sebelum terhempas lembut sekali di atas _king size_ yang beraroma seperti lavender. Jimin beringsut ke sebelahnya, merangkul tubuh ringkih itu—memeluknya.

"Tidurlah.." Gumamnya lembut.

Oh, tidak. Yoongi jatuh cinta—lagi. Selalu begini dan Jimin berhasil melakukannya ribuan kali.

Sedikit menahan sakit yang seperti menduduki ribuan duri, Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan diri pada Jimin _nya_ dan bersembunyi di balik dada bidangnya.

"Jimin _ie_ , kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu."

Jimin mengecup puncak kepalanya. Yoongi pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jimin _ie_ , jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Selamanya, _Min Yoongi_.."

Jimin menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak peduli besok akan _bermain_ lagi atau tidak, yang jelas ini cukup untuk hari ini. Yoongi kelelahan, dan Jimin tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menderita.

 _Oh, damn so gentle_..

" _I love you Park Jimin."_

 _"I love you, Min Yoongi."_

Dan hal ini lah yang membuat Yoongi terpikat, jatuh cinta, marah, dan ketakutan kehilangannya pada Jimin semakin besar. Karena Jiminnya yang lembut dan tegas adalah hidupnya sekarang, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima kasih untuk semua** _ **author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** _ **kesalahan penulisan**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
